


A Close Call

by Potkanka



Series: Tombvember 2020 [28]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potkanka/pseuds/Potkanka
Summary: Lara decides to call off her wedding.
Relationships: Lady Croft/Lord Croft
Series: Tombvember 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995154
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Close Call

"I want to call off the engagement.“

Lady Angeline Croft and Lord Henshingly Croft stared at their daughter for several seconds in uncomprehending silence.

Then Angeline shook her head and walked over to the phone table decisively. “I am making you an appointment right away. I do not care if you say you don’t need a therapist, your erratic behaviour the past few weeks has been quite a clear indication that the accident has left more than just physical scars,” she was dialling the number as she spoke.

Lara pressed the switchhook, terminating the call before it started. “That will not be necessary, Mother. My mind is made up.”

“That does not mean your mind is _hale_ ,” Henshingly stepped forward. “Your mother is right. Since returning home after the horrible plane crash, you have been different. And instead of getting better, is has only been getting worse.”

“Worse?” Lara thought about it. “I suppose from your perspective, it might seem so. But I assure you that nothing’s wrong with my mind It’s clearer than ever, in fact.”

“Maybe we should have a professional make sure then?” Angeline asked hopefully, reaching for the phone again.

Before Lara could say anything, another person arrived into the sitting room.

“Lara, radiant as always! I’m so glad to see you here.”

“Philip,” Lara turned to her _ex-fiancé_ , no matter what her parents said, and gave him a pleasant smile. “I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Me too, it is like we can read each other’s thoughts,” he grinned with that brilliant, honest smile. Lara would almost feel bad for what she was about to tell him. “You see,” he continued, rather excited, “I have just seen to some of the wedding preparations, I know you don’t care much for them, but you will love this. Just wait until you see the yacht, it is to be filled to the brim with flowers, inside and outside-” And Lara didn’t feel bad for him anymore.

She grinned widely, in a similar vein to him, and then sighed. “Oh, Philip...”

“Yes? You like the idea? I am really glad-”

“No,” Lara shook her head, “I am just relieved I will not be present for it.”

“I am… sorry? We’re talking about our wedding here, darling,” Philip reminded her,, still with that happy expression. Ha, as if she could forget.

“Philip,” she told him, tone kind, “how long have we known each other?”

“Ah, that would be...” Philip was briefly confused by the change of topic, “about fifteen years?”

Lara nodded patiently. “And have I ever seemed to be interested in a yacht filled with flowers?”

“I don’t suppose so,” Philip admitted. “But my mother thought-”

“Oh, of course,” Lara, again, didn’t let him finish.

“Lara, I really do think you should see that therapist,” Angeline insisted from where she was standing next to her husband, wringing her hands nervously.

“And now,” Lara smiled, “ _my_ mother thinks.”

“Is there anything wrong?” Philip looked from Lara to Angeline to Henshingly to Lara again. “I thought you were doing quite well, considering the… terrible experience.”

“I am doing wonderfully,” Lara agreed.

“Of course you do not,” Angeline spoke up, “Philip, please talk some sense into her, she doesn’t want to see the therapist, she is even hesitating over the wedding now.”

“I am not hesitating,” Lara glanced towards her mother to show how unimpressed she felt over that choice of words, then looked back at Philip. “I am calling off the wedding. I am sorry you have to find out so abruptly, but better now than leaving you at the altar, don’t you think?”

Philip was staring at her, then gave a little chuckle. “Is this some sort of joke, or...” the blinding smile dwindled when Lara didn’t confirm his guess, only kept staring at him meaningfully.

“But… what? Why?” Philip shook his head, more confused than heartbroken.

“Because she is not well,” Henshingly said gravely. “You will get married, Philip, I give you my word, but it will have to wait.”

“Don’t promise what you can’t deliver on, Father,” Lara turned to her parents fully now. “I am calling off the engagement, permanently. I know what I want from my life now, and it is not this.”

Henshingly was finally losing his patience,  his voice low and carefully measured . “I will  _not_ hear such disrespect under my roof. Apologize to Philip for such confusion you are causing him, and the n go prepare for departure. You are leaving for the therapist  _immediately_ , even if I have to pay whatever amount he asks to take you in at once.”

Lara scowled. She turned back to Philip, her face clearing up, and put one palm on his cheek.

“Philip. I am sorry if you feel confused. You are a perfect gentleman, and I am sure you will one day find a woman who will appreciate it. But it will not be me.”

“Lara!” Now that was both of her parents, consternation and anger mixed together.

Philip was finally sporting that heartbroken expression Lara had been expecting, and she managed one last kind smile for him before facing her parents again:

“As for any disrespect _under your roof_ , Father, you have made an excellent point about that. As well as with your suggestion I prepare for departure. I am moving out. At once.”

To more shocked and angered voices of her parents, Lara  whipped around, passed Philip still standing there in shock, and made her way upstairs, towards her room, her heart lighter than it had been in years.

**Author's Note:**

> The name Philip comes from a brilliant fanfic dealing with the same topic, [Lara Unchained](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12039549/1/Lara-Unchained).
> 
> I have also written a fic about this before, but where things happen a bit differently and it's more focused on what Lara had expereinced in the Himalayas: [The Claustrophobic Suffocating Atmosphere ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827575)


End file.
